Conflict of Two Races
It was early in the Human World. The sun had, but just rose in the east. The sky was swamped with a vibrant orange color, the clouds appeared like fireballs as they floated in the sky. As the sun rose, on the ground a crowd of high school students walk off home after a hard night of partying and such. The crowd of kids walked happily along as they all bore a smile across their face. Laughing and joking as they walked along, the kids were unaware of the large senkaimon that had, but just opened above them. Exiting the portal from Soul Society, a man appeared. He wore a sleeveless Shinigami attire, and threw his sword over his shoulder. Looking outward with a sleepy expression he lifted his arm and began picking at his ear. "This better be fun. Stupid missions. I freakin' hate the Human World." the Shinigami admitted sourfully as he watched the kids walk toward their respective houses. "Hate teenagers too." With a sigh the Shinigami had began his search in the brink of the day. He flew over the town lazily as he searched out for the Hollow he had been dispatched to defeat. "Seems like you're having a hard time my good sir. Why not go ahead and enjoy the city in front of you? Or the scenery we as Shinigami rarely see?" said a figure sitting on top of wooden pole, giving the man a wide smile. He was wearing a Captain's Haori and was holding a slightly tattered book in his left hand. He ran his hand through his hair and added, "And I did hear your remarks about the Humans. They are young and we were all like that once upon a time." He finished with a slight chuckle. "Haori. How long has he been there." The proud, death god thought as his head whipped toward the direction of the voice. Looking back at the haori, the clansman instantly realized who it was, Captain of the Third Division and to add, one of the strongest Captains in Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Kei Yume. Though of no surprise, of course the Captain was there, after all many people in Soul Society hadn't fully trusted Seiji. Both for his nature in battle and his smartass attitude. Giving the Captain a grin back and ignoring his statement on humans, he changed his gaze to the book resting in the palms of Kei. "Nice book ya got there. Looks like crap though." the 4th Seat commented. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here Seiji. As a matter of fact, I came here on my own accord and it was just a coincidence that I stumbled upon you. I like to enjoy the scenery mind you, its absolutely beautiful." Kei declared, standing up and seemingly appearing beside him. Seeing that he was still looking at his book, Kei chuckled. "I do admit, the outside of the book is not noteworthy since I picked it up at a used bookstore. But the contents are extravagant. The way the author details everything leaves me breathless. Its quite a read. Would you like to borrow it sometime?" He said, raising an eyebrow and giving Seiji a large smile. A light chuckle appeared on Seiji's face. "Me. Read. Doubt it" he muttered up between chuckles. "Besides I like Soul Society much more than this heap of a world. Not enough action. To tell the truth I much rather be there than here, but I got sent on some stupid mission to kill a weak hollow." he said sourly as his picked at his ear. With a sigh he rested his blade atop his shoulder. Turning his slit eyes to Kei, he stared at him with sneer."...hey, Cappy. This hollow buis' might be more your style than mine though." Chuckling at his remark, Kei put his book into his coat pocket and turned, keeping his attention on Seiji. "I know about your mission but that wasn't the reason why I'm here." He said. "Cappy? Never been called that before. Oh no, that is your job not mine. And for the record, Hollow Slaying was not my style." He finished with a large grin. Placing his left palm on his shoulder, he messaged his body as he spoke "just saying." Turning his head to the town he looked at the beautiful beacons that shined all throughout the small, mountainous town. With a frown he began flying upward as he began some squats. "I hate dealing with these weak, hollow chumps. All get on my damn nerves. Ain't no real challenge ya know." he said with a confident grin spread across his face. Continuing his squats he looked back at Kei. "Well, Cappy." the man spoke slyly as if he was urging the Captain into battle. "Weak Hollow Chumps?" Kei chuckled as he slowly leviated to reach Seiji's height. "I faced some mighty Hollows before and trust me, it was a hard fight. But I suppose that Shinigami are more of a fight." Seeing that the Seiji was giving a strange look, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Am I worth the challenge for you, oh great Seiji Zaraki?" Kei joked. "You tell me..cappy." Seiji said with a sarcastic tone. The Zaraki Clansman was well aware of the Captain's power and experience yet doubtful of his skill as a Captain, though that could be just Seiji's overconfidence. Ending his set of squats, he gripped his blade with his right hand, clinging to the hilt tightly. Swinging the blade to the right of him, in the air, he sighed. "Damn. I think I'm a lil' rusty. But you'll make a good warm-up partner". With that the 4th Seat began his motion, ready for battle. Swinging his blade forth a yellow shockwave of spirit energy ran at Kei. "It's probably a manifestation" he thought. "I wouldn't really know my good sir," replied as he let the yellow shockwave envelope him, a large plume of smoke appearing from the attack. As the smoke cleared, Kei came out of it unscratched, holding out what seemed to be a black sheathe and had apparently deflected the shockwave. "Seems like your a bit rusty and now its my turn." He said, immediately pointing the sheathe at Seiji and firing several blasts of white spiritual energy. "HA!" The Zaraki Clansman ran forth, allowing the blasts of spirit energy to hit his chest and shred apart his torso. Taking no concern for the attacks, he continued forth and with a great speed he closed the gap between him and the Captain. "Come on, slice me up." Seiji offered as his shirt fell to the ground, scorched. His body open for attacks, just the way Seiji liked it. Now, only inches away from the 3rd Division Captain, the 4th Seat threw his arm forward attempting to grab at Kei's shoulder, with his other hand, Seiji had already thrusted his blade forth aiming to pierce Kei's torso. As Seiji attempted with his attack, Kei parried away his grab and brought up his sheathe and jabbed the Zanpakuto into the opening, blocking the attack. "Pretty anxious aren't we? You remind me off one of my students. But that is for another story." He finished while using the force of Seiji's blow to redirect movement to push him back. "Anxious? I ain't that. You just lazy." Seiji taunted as he looked over his opponent. "He's not trying. He stopped my blow and used it against me. Does he want space between me and him, or is he planning something. Hmm. That Sheathe is pretty effective. Stopping it might be hard to do without an idea." Many thoughts circulated in his head as he continued gazing at the Captain. From that moment, the pendant in Seiji's chest could be clearly seen. It's dark, black hexagonal shape and the kanji letters written on it stuck out. Carefully eyeing his opponent, Seiji truly did become anxious. "If you won't move. Then I will." he said leaping toward Kei, his blade swung at the Captain's right arm. A loud clashing noise soon erupted from the impact, only to reveal that Kei's own katana had appeared to intercept the attack. With their blades crossed Kei stared down Seiji. "I'm not lazy. I'm just taking everything going on into consideration." "Did I hit I nerve?" Seiji questioned, in a sarcastic tone as he realized how quickly Kei responded to his attack. With their blades crossed, Seiji thought of the first time he crossed blades with a Captain. Dismissing the thought, he lifted his sword once again, and pounded downward onto Kei's blade. "No, not at all. It'll take much more to aggravate me." Kei answered back in a blunt tone as he raised his Zanpakuto upwards to cross blades with Seiji once again. Kei held his breathe and focused, adding a bit of strength onto his side and pushed the Shinigami away from him. "Yea! That's that oomph I was looking for." the Shinigami bellowed as he darted back at Kei. This time a different motion. The 4th seat thrusted his blade forth, stabbing at Kei's torso. "You need to realize that this isn't enough to take to me down." Kei nonchalantly said as he effortlessly deflected the blow while at the same time taking the time to perform a slashing action on the Zaraki Clansman although he was well aware of the fact that he would enjoy it more. Turning his body almost instantly he blocked the attack, clashing blades with Kei and quickly sending Kei backward. Still, only less than a foot away from Kei he cracked a smile. "Can't realize anything yet, Cappy. The fight hasn't even begun." Slamming his foot on a nearby perch, his body shot forward as he flew toward Kei. His attacks contained two purposes, one of which to get into a better fighting area, and the second to increase the strength of his attack. "It already has. You just don't know it." The Captain replied. Instead of being stationary, he decided to charge Seiji as well, meeting the Shinigami head on with his Zanpakuto at the ready. Clashing directly with the Captain, the blades danced in the orange sky, the sparks flew at the sound of blades clashing grew louder, as the duo struck each other. However, just as the bout had started so quicly it ended even faster. The sudden halt of Seiji as he felt a nearby energy rise was abrupt. Backing away, he gave Kei a meaningful glance as he thought that the Capain would have, surely felt the same energy. "Man, somethings goin' down." Seiji said with a hint of intrigue in his voice. His cheeks twitched as he mulled the idea over. "Yo, cappy! I know you felt that. We gotta go." his voiced cracked slightly, as he thought of the many enemies who could have roamed around the area, his entire body anxious to battle. "Hmmm. So quick to start and now we're over." Kei said, looking behind him. "I see that you are pretty excited about this Seiji." He said with a meaningful expression while throwing his Zanpakuto into the air and letting it disintegrate into spirit particles. "Yea I--" Seiji paused as he watched the last of Kei's Zanpaktou fade away. "I really dislike moves like those." he said simply as he turned back toward Kei. Seiji paused once again, but now thinking about that new spiritual pressure that just arose, and then Kei. With a smile, Seiji darted toward Kei, swinging his blade from a downward angle, attempting to strike the Captain from his right waist up. Though his attack was just as strong as his previous one, Seiji wasn't smiing when he launched the attack. Unknowingly, Kei stood there unmoving and instead of dodging, he caught the blade with a gloved hand. A slight shockwave was emitted from the impact and when Seiji looked up, he saw that Kei wasn't wearing his Captain's Haori anymore. Instead, he was in a new outfit entirely, composed of a red and black color. "Although I don't like to say this. I have to right now. Know your place Seiji." Kei said, letting go of the blade. "You must be wondering what about the clothes. This is my real outfit. What you see is just an image since I am bound by regulations to wear that distasteful outfit." He said with a small chuckle. "And about my Zanpakuto. I don't really like to carry it around. The sheathe and I can call it whenever we want it. Also, it gives me some surprise, if you know what I mean. And if you are wondering. I am Real thing at the moment." He finished, going off into a big smile. "Know my place? Why don't you show me!" Seiji teased but also sincerly wanting to see how powerful the 3rd Division Captain really is."So I guess this means your finally serious right, Cappy?" Seiji said as he swung his blade in circles, all the while looking at Kei's new attire. Sitting down in the air, casually he sighed, "it is a relief to know your not an illusion though. Good thing too, let's me fight at full power." A sudden yellow coloration highlighted his body, reinforcing his attacks. With a shrug, Seiji began swinging his arm. "Ha.That feels good. To tell the truth, I was planning on ended ya quick so I can beat on whoever else is here, but I guess you'll give me a good battle too." A small, yet noticeable crack appeared in the pendant embedded in Seiji's chest. Though he was in the Human World, that meant nothing to Seiji as long as the battle was fought to the fullest. A column of spirit energy consumed Seiji, and in an instant he darted towards Kei. "There we go." Seiji shouted as he drew closer to Kei. While he swinged his blade at Kei from an upward, diagonal angle, a blast of spirit energy shot at him. "Seiji!" Kei yelled out, seeing the Shinigami blasted away from him. Sensing another attack, he turned to the direction of the blast, hoping to see the assailant or assailants. Another blast seared past him while another was coming straight at him. Kei grimaced at the sight as his Zanpakuto immediately materialized to block and possibly redirect the blast. He braced from impact and felt the full force of the attack meet his blade, moving him back a bit. He moved forward and with a swing, redirected up towards the sky. "Shit, whoever is doing this must be a really good shot." He said to himself, constantly moving his eyes left or right. "Either that, or I'm just getting rusty." "You just getting rusty..." A low toned voice said. Amidst a cloud of black smoke, Seiji peered outward also observing the area for assailants. Sweeping his right forearm, the black cloud around him began to fade; revealing a charred torso and most notable, the end of Zaraki's green shoulder length hair was darkned considerably, clearly burnt. Keeping his eyes fixed at the area ahead, he raised another conversation, as he slowly covered the distance between him and Kei with small steps. "Lemme' get a rainchec' on that battle, Cappy. Looks like we have some new playmates. So, lemme rough'em up abit." Changing his attention to whoever the assailants were, he cracked a cocky grin as he shouted ahead of him. "I have recently learned that you guys are a bunch o' cowards. Cowards of which I'll chop up, piece by fucking piece!" His intimidating sentence was followed up by a peak of interest. "Only an Espada could shoot off that much power..." "Nice way to tell me Seiji," Kei replied in a casual manner. "An Arrancar you say? How strange; I haven't seen one in these parts in years, let alone an Espada. Must be damn important to be here though. Although, it might want to cause simple mischief." He finished, looking at Seiji and then turned his attention at the far away spiritual pressure, wondering what the next move will be. A white cloaked male Arrancar stood at the distance, observing the two Shinigami with a casual aura. The wind suddenly picked up, causing his hair to billow and seemingly flow with the breeze. Next to him was another male Arrancar but its upper body was barely clothed, showing its toned body and Hollow hole. He ran his hand through his oddly colored cyan and white hair and smiled. "They are well aware of us Takeshi. What's our method of action?" Takeshi turned his head to face his companion, his cool green eyes staring right at the youth. "Nothing at the moment, I'll just keep firing my Ceros to keep them at bay. I just want to gauge their abilities. From the spiritual pressures of the two, one of them is obviously of Captain Level. I don't want to get too hasty Hisao, lest we compromise our mission; I prefer it we don't anger lady Tier." He finished, turning his attention to the Shinigami once again. "Here we go again." Takeshi said to himself with a slight laugh, as he raised an ominous glowing green hand. "Tch. Another shot, eh?" Seiji inferred after accurately gauging the amount of Hollow spirit energy being emitted in the vicinity. A light breeze of chilling night air blew past. That along with the ominous aura in the air made it a perfect night for battle. Unfortuantely for you Cappy your power is limited in the Human World. Heh, that just means more fun for me then." Seiji was well aware that Kei was the most powerful Captain by far, and that even with a limiter his power is considerable. Letting out a slight groan as he felt the spirit energy rise in the north he sweeped his feet forward and dashed toward the area with great speed. "Stay here and watch Kei. Watch just how powerful Zaraki is!" he declared triumphantly. Takeshi heard the exaggerated cries of the Shinigami and grinned. "It seems like the weaker one of the two is eager to fight Hisao," Takeshi said as he finished charging. "Shall we proceed?" His companion nodded. "Show the fool what you have Master Takeshi." He stood his ground and grasped his blade with fervor. Takeshi nodded in acknowledgement and brought another hand up. This time, it was glowing yellow. "TAKE THIS!" Just then, two Ceros blasts of yellow and green were released from the palm of his hands, each cackling with energy whilst the green one suddenly took the form of a roaring Dragon. Seiji scoffed as he studied the incoming attacks. Indeed, the attacks were powerful, but to Seiji, the loothing aura of battle was something he lived for. Licking his pursed lips, he swiped his right arm and katana through the air. Moving his legs gingerly, the Zaraki clansman danced into a better position to endure the powerful attack. A single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and slowly kissed his wrist, while a grin creeped upon his face. That single grin plastered on his face; much more than any intimating scowl or menacing glare. His grin symbolized his hunger for battle. "Walking on needles,'' Espada''. Attacking from afar isn't very fun ya' know!" he said distastefully. Much to Seiji's chagrin, he could only hope to withstand, or deflect the powerful'' cero'' attack, or no, this was something much more powerful than a simple Espada cero. Nevertheless, Seiji hated fighting from a distance, and knew that if he wanted to win, he has to get into closer combat. Takeshi straightened his back and made a yawning motion. "Hisao, can you please unleash some of your Balas? This specific Shinigami that stpped forward intrigues me. As for the other, I don't know yet." He asked, turning his back to look at his compatriot. Hisao broke into a large grin. "Much obliged Master." He raised his palm and it glowed with an bright light. He made a robust throwing motion and an orb of pulsating energy flew out. It sped through the air like a jet and when it neared Seiji, it instantly split into dozens of smaller of orbs. Seiji's gruff exterior was completely taken. On top of the dragon, the several incoming bala's overwhelmed the young Zaraki and in a flash, he was consumed in an explosion. The roar of the explosion was thundering and following the attack, a large black plume of smoke covered the area. The rays of sunlight had been entirely concealed by the darkness of the cloud. The once welcoming warmth of the day had changed, in an instant, the sky became hazy amd thick...and suddenly, intense. The plume of smoke flew crashing toward the ground, yet the air continued to intensify. It was indeed Seiji who had been in the smoke, yet, his power becoming stronger as he crashed? "Is that all? I thought you were an Espada. The toughest that shitty Hollow dump can produce. Tch. Looks like ya' got sand in ya' eye, Espada" Seiji said with a powerful, booming tone. His condescending words were not only disrespectful to the Espada, but also the Fraccion as he payed Hisao no mind. "I'll admit," Crashing into the street, the Zaraki was badly hurt; his entire torso was darkened, his pants leg were scorched up to his knees, and most of all, his right arm bled from the shoulder down. Only the tattered remains were still worn by the Zaraki. "That attack did have alot of 'oomph in it. But I won't let ya' hit me with something like that again" he assured with another grin, followed by him licking his lips devishily. Holding his katana loosely in his limp right hand, Seiji sweeped his feet until they were wide away from each other. He then slammed his left arm to the ground, commanding a torrent of spiritual energy to flood the street, obliterating poles, cars and houses until it reached directly underneath the assailants. The energy then ran up forming a pillar of spirit energy to engulf the duo, and blow them away with great power. "I'll get them off balance first. Split them up. Make sure its difficult for them to see me, and even harder to land a blow. Then I'll get in close...and chop'em both up! Piece by Piece!" he thought excitedly. Meanwhile, that single steet lay in waste. Simple ruins of what is was previously there. Cars trashed and unrecognizable by flames, poles crashed into various parts of the area. The houses collapsing forward from the powerful blast that had struck it. Surely, with such an attack, Kei informed Soul Society to place a barrier around the area, and remove all Humans in the area, then again with the raw power from that attack, Soul Society might've already took precautions. "I recognized that attack!" Kei thought to himself as he clenched his fists while he stared at the massive pillar of energy before them. "It can't be him; there is no reason for them to be here." He thought grimly. "I have to end this right here and right now; their presence here means somethings coming." He uttered, preparing his legs for the next course of action. His weapon at the ready, Kei blinked at a moments notice. The pillar of energy blazed around Hisao and Takeshi but upon closer inspection of their faces, they showed no hints of fear, only contempt and annoyance at the Shinigami's fool hardy attack. "That one cocky one by the Captain, he sure is full of himself Master." Hisao murmured with a small smirk, his hands in his pocket. "Do you want me to get rid of this childish plaything? Or would you rather deal with it yourself?" He asked, already preparing himself for the action. Takeshi turned his head towards his companion, his Hollow Mask glistening in the sunlight. "No need Hisao, I'll deal with it myself; it just needs a simple exertion on my part and that's relatively easy." He brought his hands to each respective side and made a clenching motion, glowing with a yellowish aura. Almost immediately, the pillar started to disintegrate at an enormous rate and within seconds, it disappeared. "Such ignorance that fool has for us." Takeshi said, levitating himself to get a better view. "The one by him has disappeared but I can feel him coming." Just then, Kei appeared behind the Espada, his left palm glowing with spiritual energy while his other hand was already swinging the blade. "Pay attention goddammit!" Seiji hollered with a beckoning roar. His voice was loud and vicious, as he appeared in front of, what appeared to be the weaker of the two. Swinging his blade downward upon the Hollow, he lifted his blade before making contact and swiftly changed his stance. Ending his first attack, and beginning a new one, he thrusted his blade at the side Hisao's neck with pinpoint accuracy. Immediately jumping back into the frey, even after such a destructive, and ultimately unneccesary attack. Realizing that his foes possessed an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure, he began to deduce the duo's true origins. "That one must be an Espada. From his spiritual pressure its hard to tell exactly what number, but its safe to assume that even the Captain'll need help against him...I'm mostly likely facing his Fraccion right now. In such case, I need to defeat him quickly so that I may assist Kei before this battle escalates any further. Without being able to unleash his full power he could possible lose." he inferred with an unusually high amount of concern. "I'm your opponent, Seiji of Zaraki!" he portended in a loud, compelling tone. Hisao reacted instantly to Seiji, even breaking out into a malicious smile upon seeing him rush into the dangerous fray. He laugh sadistically with his grin, wide eyed and stared at the Shinigami with deadly intent. In the few seconds before the blade hit him, Hisao uttered a few callous words. "Nice try Soul Reaper!" Immediately, he brought his right hand up to his neck to deflect the attack, it seemingly glowing red. The blade was deflected and pushed Seiji back. Hisao then pointed the illuminated hand at him and it fired a blast that split into several "bullets" of spiritual pressure. As that took place, the Fraccion blinked to Seiji's side and followed with a hard bound punch, using the kinetic force to augment the strength of his punch. As the blade made contact, a large clanging noise was heard from Takeshi's vicinity. At the precise moment Kei had materialized, Takeshi had brought out his own weapon into the fray, deflecting it with extreme precision. The resulting blow had forced the two to move back and stare at each other with deathly gazes. "Nice try Shinigami. But you have to try harder." Takeshi said with a calm smirk. A growl erupted from Kei's throat as he drew in a huff of breath. He turned his head to check on Seiji and he saw the gruff man in his own battle, unaware of what was going on here. "I figured as much Arrancar. From the looks of it, it seems like your an Espada correct?" He asked, attempting to buy himself some time and figure out a good way to attack without notice. Takeshi nodded in response, apparently unaware of what was going to happen to him. Still somewhat concerned with the Captain's well being, Seiji was incapable of blocking the attack. He was struck by the full brunt of the attack and sent hurling back several feet before stopping himself near a mangeled, disfigured street pole. Looking onward he laughed wholeheartedly. "Man, man, man. Geez your so fucking annyoing...Now first I'm gonna haul your ass straight down to Hell and then help Cappy beat the shit out've that master o' yours!" he announced with his booming voice. "And don't call me Soul Reaper. Goddammit, my name is Zaraki Seiji!" As he shouted his name at the heavens itself, Seiji used his spiritual energy to extend his blade forth. Immediately, he thrusted his blade forth and though he was feet away a powerful blast shot from the tip of the sword. Using the initail attack as a distraction, Seiji expertly hid behind the blast until erecting himself beside the Fraccion. Once within range, he grabbed at Hisao's arm and attempted to toss him into the ground below. The Fraccion was hurled into the ground with a powerful force, apparently leaving a large indent on the concrete. Hisao hastily got up and brushed up the dust particles off his white jacket, which was now dirtied with the filth. He looked at the Zaraki clansman with a zealous smile and crazed eyes, it filled with murderous intent. "I've been to Hell and back! It ain't a nice place to be in." The Arrancar mocked confidently. "Him, beat Master Takeshi?! Ha!! My Master thought he was a better fight than you! He wouldn't dirty his hands with your type of filth. For me, I'm fine if I get the scraps. A kill is a kill! Don't you think Soul Reaper? Or shall I call you by your given name, Seiji of the Zaraki? He snarled, moving at an instant and appearing besides the Shinigami. "You ruined my favorite jacket. And that's a big no no in my books!" Hisao finished, slashing at the Shinigami with animal like instinct. Before could act out his supposed plan, Takeshi appeared before him, his stance already in a slashing movement that was aimed at his jugular. The Captain couldn't help but cringe at the sudden attack and was barely able to move to dodge the blow. He brought his Zanpakuto in response and the two dueled it out, moving in intricate movements that the eye could barely see. Each of the combatants attacked and deflected each blow accordingly, unable to one up each other. With a beckoning roar, Seiji turned to confront the blade. His eyes were wide open, and his body unmoving. As the slash made its mark on the Zaraki clansman neck, a stream of blood flew down and about. Just then, Seiji grabbed hold of Hisao's wrist and with a smile he came closer, his demonic voice complimented the ominous aura emitted from him at the time. "You think thats enough to kill me. You think you know Hell. Ha! Give me more, strike me more and look to kill me. Hit me with everything you have and then.." Seiji paused, his voice rose and became more menacing in comparison to before. He wore a dark glare across his face, and his spiritual pressure spiked in that intstant. "..And then I'll show you true Hell, Arrancar!!" Thrusting his blade forth, he ignored the pain sustained from the previous attack. Drawing his blade closer, he glanced briefly toward Kei and Takeshi. "God dammit! Fuel my flames of rage, Hisao. Enrage me and I'll show you....you and that damn Espada of yours what Hell is really like." he thought. "As what the Humans of this world say. Are you mad bro?" Hisao laughed with insane glee, enjoying Seiji's directed anger and attack, letting the Zanpakuto strike his own body. The blade made a large clanging noise as his Hierro absorbed the force of the blow. Hisao's body glowed red for a slight moment before it abruptly dissolved back into his skin. "Now, are we going to fight because I'm itching for a battle." He said with another smile. Noting Seiji's glare, he continued. "From the looks of it you are too. And please, ignore my master; focus on me instead. HAHAHAHA!" He erupted into a craze hysteria of laughter before turning around, slashing at Seiji's abdomen. On the other hand, Kei and Takeshi were at each others throats, giving each other no form of respite or mercy. They were out for blood and victory. The two moved about with extreme skill, filling with the sky with loud bursts of thunder crackling, a testament to the battle being waged. Kei thrusted his blade at Takeshi. The Espada responded by grabbing blade itself, letting it cut his hands. Takeshi nonchalantly smiled at the surprised Captain. "Didn't expect that did you?" He asked. "You wouldn't expect this either." He raised a glowing palm to Kei's face and fired in point-blank range. Deflecting the attack skillfully with the hilt of his blade, he diverted Hisao's body position with the brunt of the attack. Using the previous attack to his advantage, Seiji took the opening; taking a brief moment of repreive, his left open palm was engulfed by a red wispy waves of energy that emanated from his fist. In seconds, his palm was bearing a sphere of spiraling red power that rotated greatly. Like a spear, he thrusted his arm directly into the chest of Hisao. Although, most likely Hisao was overlooking this, Seiji's eyes became a red glare as he used his vampiric abilities with great speed and power. Meanwhile, Seiji reversed-gripped the sword in his right hand, preparing to delfect any attack that might come from the Arrancar with the butt of his blade. Taking Hisao's words to heart, he ignored the events occuring with the Captain and the Espada, and by dismissing this, he focused the entirety of his attention toward the Fraccion. "Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei" he barked, violently whipping the rest of his body forth for additional momentum onto the attack. The quavering steady increase of Seiji's spiritual power and bright eclipse of the red glare of the attack struck Hisao's hierro thick body, hopefully it would inflict a grand amount of unmistable pain onto Hisao. "You fight back and talk against me, but in the end you'll keel over just like the rest!" The arm thrust significantly surprised the Arrancar as a pained and confused expression finally registered on his face. Many calculations and thoughts immediately began to circulate through the jumbled and wild mass he called his consciousness, looking for a viable outcome and a sufficient way to attack Seiji. From the spiritual signature the primitive Shinigami exhibited, Hisao gathered he was extravagantly different from his other kinsman, making the Fraccion wonder if he was the next evolutionary step like he was or was simply a mutation. Hisao looked over at the angered Seiji, breaking out into a large terrifying grin. His body started to tremble with an unknown energy and Hisao grabbed Seiji's arm that was hazardly placed on the Arrancar's chest, gripping it tighter. Then he laughed. A crazy laughed that exhibited no bounds of morality, it seemed to be terrifying. He growled at Seiji, "I feel the pain coursing throughout my body. It's unbearable, so excruciating that I might do what you previously dictated, "Keel over and die like the rest!" He brought up his free hand and waved a finger at him in defiance. "But no. I won't do that. If I can survive the collapse of Aizen's Army, I'm sure as hell think I can survive YOU Seiji Satonaka!" Hisao roared with mindless ferocity as he glowed with red spiritual energy, cutting the attacker's hand in the process.